harrypotterfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Blog utilisateur:-Shinrabanshou./Réserve à trucs (in)intéressants et (in)utiles
Ce blog est juste un garage pour stocker des liens divers, certains intéressants et d'autres moins, qui seront ajoutés de matière totalement aléatoire, sans fréquence particulière. Divers *Test original de la Répartition sur Pottermore : Votre Maison à Poudlard selon Pottermore *Analyse de la fréquence des sortilèges dans les livres : Tableau Public : Skyler Jonhson - "The Spells of Harry Potter" *Théorie sur l'origine du Voile au Département des mystères : Youtube : SuperCarlinBrothers - "Harry Potter Theory: The Veil Explained" *Liste complète (en anglais) avec illustrations de bonne qualité des cartes du Harry Potter Trading Card Game : Harry Potter at Trade Cards Online *Sons d'ambiance à Poudlard : La Gazette du Sorcier - Poudlard comme si vous y étiez ! Sortilège auditif *Playlist des musiques d'ambiance des jeux Harry Potter : YouTube - Ambiance jeux HP *Avis d'Aienkei sur Harry Potter : Youtube - Aienkei : SANS DECONNER ! Jeux Video X Manga X Podcast X Objection 68 *Plusieurs modèles de quelques jeux-vidéo Harry Potter : The Models Resource Pottermore *Compilation d'artworks de Pottermore : Google Drive - Artwork *Exploration interactive de l'extérieur du château de Poudlard : Welcome to Hogwarts *Christmas Corner *Wonderful wizarding world happiness generator *The 2014 Quidditch World Cup Enhanced Reading Experience Graphiques et infographies *The rather sizeable magical creature size chart *The deliciously detailed food-o-graphic *Secret Passageways and Hiding Places of Hogwarts *Sweets and treats from the wizarding world *The Triwizard Tournament *The Battle of Hogwarts *Fred and George Weasley: Troublemakers-in-Chief *A Handy History of Hogwarts House Points *The Significance of Seven *The great wand-o-graphic *The life and times of Albus Dumbledore *The many states of the Room of Requirement *The wizarding world book-o-graphic Illustrations exclusives *New Marauders artwork featuring Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs *The British and Irish Quidditch League *The dark stories of Azkaban *Wizarding world creature chaos illustration *Albus Dumbledore's moving portrait *Magical objects of the wizarding world *Every time the Harry Potter books turned into a B-movie *The Hogwarts ghosts *A guide to Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters *Gellert Grindelwald: the story so far *How to live like Rubeus Hagrid *The stories of the Hogwarts founders *The importance of Christmas in the Great Hall *The chapter that made us fall in love with… Luna Lovegood *How to live like Ron Weasley *Inspirational women of the Harry Potter stories *Andromeda, Narcissa and Bellatrix – a tale of three sisters Arbres généalogiques *The Malfoy family tree *The Longbottom family tree *The Weasley family tree *The Sayre family tree *The Potter family tree *The Black family tree *The Gaunt family tree Bestioles en papier *Care of Magical Creatures series: the beasts that live in the Forbidden Forest *Care of Magical Creatures series: introducing the new fantastic beasts *Care of Magical Creatures series: unconventional pets *Care of Magical Creatures series: winged horses Dragons du monde des sorciers *Dragons of the wizarding world: Swedish Short-Snout *Dragons of the wizarding world: Common Welsh Green *Dragons of the wizarding world: Chinese Fireball *Dragons of the wizarding world: Hungarian Horntail Quiz *The Forbidden Forest Quiz *How well do you know Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs? *The Hogwarts professors and classes quiz *The magical creatures quiz *The big bumper Christmas quiz *The ultimate Dark Arts quiz *The Back to Hogwarts Quiz – Cleansweep Seven level *The Back to Hogwarts Quiz – Nimbus Two Thousand level *The Back to Hogwarts Quiz – Firebolt level *The Albus Dumbledore quiz *The Battle of Hogwarts Quiz *The Boy Who Lived quiz *The not-so-easy Weasley quiz *The ultimate Hogwarts quiz *The Hallowe'en quiz *Back to (Sirius) Black quiz *The definitive Rubeus Hagrid quiz *The even bigger bumper Christmas quiz *The ultimate Lord Voldemort quiz *The ultimate Severus Snape quiz *How well do you know your fantastic beasts? *The vivacious Valentine’s Day quiz *The ultimate Quidditch quiz Catégorie:Billets de blog